Valentine Kitten
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Kai was not happy, here he was tied up, gagged and placed on a bed with a black collar bell included around his neck and black cat ears on his head. The question? Whose bed is he on! Rated M for LEMON in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Valentine Kitten**

**Pairing: ?/Kai **

**Mentions of Bryan/Garland and Tala/Claude**

**Summary: **Kai was not happy, here he was tied up, gagged and placed on a bed with a black collar (bell included) around his neck and black cat ears on his head. The question? Whose bed is he on?!

**NOTE:** Hey everyone! I'm sorry I've been slacking on my stories but I've been having relationship problems with my friends and boy- well ex-boyfriend and I'm a bit depressed, though I'm slowly getting over it.

Anyway, this little story I came up with while sitting in my room reading. I know it's not Valentine's Day but I really couldn't care less. I've wanted to do a valentine's ficcy for a while now anyway.

So have fun!

* * *

Kai was not a happy camper. But then again, who would be? He was tied up, gagged and sitting on a bed with fake cats ears on his head and a collar around his neck. He didn't even know whose bed this was.

'Stupid Bryan and Tala.' He thought. They're the reason he's here. They did this to him and when he gets loose he's going on a killing spree. He has no idea what they're thinking, but then, who does?

How did they manage to do this to Kai Hiwatari anyway you ask? Well it started like this…

_FLASHBACK (one hour ago)_

_Kai's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. It was Valentine's Day. He couldn't stand Valentine's Day. He didn't understand what the big deal was. It just seemed like a day for everyone to brag about their girlfriends and boyfriends._

_It didn't help that he was being stocked and chased by crazy fangirls. Oh he hated the fangirls, none of them could ever get a life and instead had to ruin his._

_But the real reason his eyebrow was twitching in annoyance was because of Tala. Yes Tala. He was getting a gift for the guy he had a crush on. Bryan was getting a gift for his lover of three months, Garland._

_Bryan, had already bought a present for Garland. Kai didn't ask what it was since it came from a store called, 'Goodies'. _

_The name is self-explanatory._

_Tala on the other hand was complaining loudly about not knowing what to get his crush, a certain slender blader from the Spanish team The Battalion. They were in a jewelry store, searching through each display case. And yet, Tala had seen nothing for the blader._

_"Tala for gods sake, Claude will no doubt be happy that you're finally going to admit that you like him." Said Kai._

_"But I just want to get him something special. Something one of a kind." Explained Tala looking at a case full of bracelets._

_Bryan then walked towards them. "Why don't you just get him something from the store I went to?"_

_"Because Claude wouldn't appreciate it." Answered Kai._

_"So Kai," began Bryan. "What are you getting 'him'?"_

_"Wha-" he was cut off by Tala grabbing his arm and pulling him over to a case full of bracelets. "What now Tala?"_

_"I found the perfect thing. That one." He said pointing to a bracelet of small eagles connected together and colored in the pattern gold, silver, bronze all the way around._

_Kai nodded. "Ok. Get that then."_

_After Tala had gotten his gift they left the store and started on their way back to their hotel._

_"So Kai, you never answered my question. What'd you get 'him' for Valentine's Day?" asked Bryan._

_"Nothing."_

_"Why?" asked Tala. "Come on. It's so obvious that you like him. Why don't you just admit to him about how you feel?" but Kai didn't say anything and this annoyed Bryan and Tala._

_"Why don't you get him a pet?"_

_"Like what?" asked Kai._

_"What about a cat. We've heard he likes them." Bryan suddenly started smirking. "Especially when they're feisty and need to be tamed."_

_But Kai, being the innocent and naïve soul he is, didn't understand what Bryan really meant. "You can't get someone any animal you know. I wouldn't know what type and gender to get. He may not even like it."_

_"Actually," started Tala. "We've already planned to give him a feisty kitten of his very own…"_

_The two mischievous Russians shared smirks, then pounced on their pray._

_Kai felt strong hands grab his arms and suddenly he was tugged into an ally. He struggled, but Tala managed to pin him down, while Bryan got some rope that appeared out of the big bag he got from that store, and tied Kai's hands behind his back, his knees together, his ankles together and quickly tied a red silk cloth around Kai's mouth._

_After the two had finished, Bryan slung the phoenix over his shoulder and they made their way to another hotel. The reason why no one stopped them is because Bryan and Tala have a reputation around here. This is considered normal for the people who live in the area._

_Once they reached the hotel they some how managed to climb up to the third floor balcony of the unknown hotel. They went in through an open window and plopped Kai down on the bed._

_The two arranged the pillows and blankets around Kai, so it kind of looked like a nest. Then they tied fuzzy black cat ears on his head, a black collar with a gold bell comfortably around his neck and… well there was a black fuzzy tail but Kai squirmed so much that the two couldn't pin it to the back of his pants._

_When they were done. Bryan left an envelop on the bedside table, while Tala went to get a mirror off the wall. When Kai saw what he looked like in the reflection he couldn't help but blush._

_To make matters worse, Bryan and Tala smirked at him, and then left through the window._

_Kai had struggled to free his hands and feet but seriously. Bryan tied these knots and no one had ever been able to escape from them. They were tight enough to keep him bound, but loose enough that they didn't cut off the circulation in his hands and feet._

_END FLASHBACK_

So that's what happened. He can't believe it. When he gets free, those two Russians are in so much trouble.

Kai glanced up at the door when he heard someone at the door, like a key unlocking it. His first thoughts were, 'Oh thank god. It's about time.' But when he saw who walked in, all he could think of was, 'Oh shit.' Then he blushed a deep shade of red.

There stood the captain of the Spanish team and Kai's crush.

Miguel.

"Kai?"

* * *

TOF: Oh I'm so mean to Kai aren't I?

Kai: (glares) Why the cat ears?

TOF: (shrugs) Don't know. I thought that it would be cute!

Kai: (blushes)

TOF: Please send me some reviews and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Valentine Kitten**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

Ok, this is the second part; I had so much fun writing this.

Kai: Only because you did another lemon scene in this chapter.

TOF: I know, and I'm so proud of myself. This is my second lemon so I hope you enjoy it!

WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!

* * *

What. The. Hell.

That's what was going through Miguel's head as he stared at the scene, though an incredibly hot scene, in front of him.

When he was coming back from hanging out with his teammates, the last thing he expected to see was a certain phoenix tied up on his bed with cat ears on his head.

What makes it worse was that he had a crush on the enigma and the fact that he looks so cute, beautiful, sexy and god knows what else right now, isn't helping things.

He walked forwards, towards the bed and looked down at the blushing Kai. 'Cute.' He thought. The cat ears and collar really suited him.

When he saw Kai struggling to try to speak, he untied the cloth and let it fall to the ground. "So what are you doing here... like this?" asked Miguel.

Kai blushed an even darker red and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Tala and Bryan did it." At Miguel's questioning gaze he turned his head to the bedside table where the envelope sat.

Miguel walked over to it, grabbed and opened it.

Kai watched as his crush read the letter. Seeing his face go from confused, to astonishment, then to something else that Kai couldn't recognize. He tilted his head cutely and waited for Miguel to finish.

Kai then became lost in thought. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, sitting tied up on his crushes bed. And while Miguel was reading the letter Bryan left, Kai could only imagine multiple ways to get his revenge on Bryan and Tala.

He jumped when he felt Miguel's hands pull him into a sitting position and tilt his chin so that his crimson eyes met Miguel's blue ones.

The blush on his face appears again. "Miguel I-" but then Miguel seals his lips to Kai's, silencing him.

Moans and mewls filled the room as their lips caressed each other's.

When they parted, Kai looked at Miguel with confusion. Miguel continued looking down at the phoenix who recognized the look in Miguel's eyes. It was one of love.

"I love you Kai." Whispered Miguel.

Kai felt his heart sore as he heard the three words he'd always wanted to hear from the gargoyle. "I love you to." He whispered back.

"I know."

Kai blinked. "You know?"

"The letter." The blonde answered simply. Kai's eyes widened and he inwardly scowled at Bryan and Tala. Grr… once he got his hands on those two... "Now according to the letter," continued Miguel. "You're my 'feisty kitten' for the day. Any suggestions on how I should tame you?"

Kai caught the suggestive tone in Miguel's voice and inwardly shivered. And then his eyes became mischievous. "Hm, I think I have a few." he said softly.

Their lips met again, this time full of passion and love. Kai moaned when he opened his mouth and let the blonde's tongue explore his warm cavern. He felt Miguel's strong hands untying the rope from his wrists, then moving to his legs and feet.

The kiss broke when Kai was finally freed, and he laid back and watched Miguel through half-lidded glazed eyes. He reached up to take the cat ears off his head when Miguel grabbed his wrist.

At Kai's questioning look, Miguel simply grinned and said, "Leave them. They're cute on you. Not to mention it makes you look even more sexy and beautiful." He said, playing with the bell on the collar.

Kai gasped when Miguel slipped his finger between the collar and his skin and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Kai moaned into the kiss when he felt Miguel slip his hand under his shirt and begin to tease his nipples. Kai ran his hands along Miguel's arms and down his back, playing with the edge of his shirt, tugging impatiently at it.

For a brief moment the kiss was broken only so they could rid each other of their articles of clothing, before meeting each other in another heated kiss. Kai arched his back, lifting his hips so that Miguel could remove his pants and boxers in one go, then swiftly remove his own.

They pressed their bodies back together, moaning at the warmth, and the feel of their skin coming together.

Kai gasped as he felt Miguel's lips leave his and travel down to his throat and shoulder, leaving small red marks here and there along the way. Then he sighed as Miguel moved down his chest, kissing and nipping at the pale skin. He ran his hands through blonde locks as his new lover traveled further down his body, leaving feather light kisses along his stomach.

Miguel moved from Kai's stomach to his hips, nipping at the skin on his hip, making Kai gasp and mewl. Then turning his full attention to Kai's manhood, he kisses the tip lightly, emitting a whimper and gasp from Kai. He then took Kai's member into his mouth, pinning his hips to the bed.

This caused Kai to moan loudly. He tossed his head side-to-side; the hands on his hips prevented him from thrusting forward into the heat of Miguel's mouth. He moans and purrs, this feeling, this addiction…this pleasure is unlike anything he has ever felt before. The pressure in his lower region built and built, then without any control what so ever, Kai heard himself scream, felt his body violently shudder and then he spills his essence.

Miguel licked his lips then moved back up to hover over Kai. He dipped his head down and kissed Kai soundly on the lips, almost teasingly. He slide one leg, between Kai's, causing the phoenix to blush as he spread his lithe legs further apart. Kai's blush deepened as he felt Miguel's hand slip down between his legs, and begins to caress him inside.

Kai gasped at this new feeling. It didn't hurt; it was just slightly uncomfortable. He felt Miguel kiss his neck once again, distracting him from the odd sensation. But then he had to bite back a moan when he felt a sudden pleasure course through him.

A moment later the fingers were removed, only to be replaced by something bigger. Kai arched his back and his eyes widen, a small tear slipping from the corner of his eyes.

Miguel noticed this and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "The pain will only last for a minute. I promise."

Kai nodded and after a moment, found himself getting impatient. He squirmed beneath Miguel, urging him to move. Miguel understood what Kai wanted and he pulled back slightly, and then thrust he forward forcefully.

Kai moaned and shuddered, as pleasure coursed through him. He heard Miguel's own moans ringing in his ears and this only caused him to moan and groan even more.

Miguel positions his thrusts at the place that caused nothing but pleasure to appear. Miguel thrust slowly at first, but soon the pace quickened, throwing them both into a world where they could do nothing but feel.

Kai gasped, as he threw his arms around Miguel's neck and kissed him deeply. He pulled back and his moans turned into shrieks as Miguel pounded into him and once again hit that spot inside him, causing him to feel nothing but pleasure.

He pulls Miguel closer to him, matching each thrust, clenching his muscles on the shaft that penetrated him. Although he was completely mindless with sensation, he noticed that Miguel's small moans have turned into deep groans.

Miguel could tell that Kai was close, very close. He slips his hands between their bodies, grasping at Kai's member. Soon after, it became too much for Kai, but he didn't moan, no he screamed with absolute pleasure before releasing into Miguel's hand.

And Miguel followed immediately after, releasing his essences into Kai, claming the phoenix. He groaned lowly, along with Kai as pleasure still coursed through their bodies. Then he rolled to the side, separating them, causing groans and sighs of disappointments.

Miguel moved his hand through the exotic locks as Kai snuggled against him. "Miguel." He whispered sleepily, shivering slightly from the suddenly chilly air.

Miguel noticed his shiver and moved them both so that they were now under the covers. He pulled Kai back into his arms who immediately nuzzled his chest and started purring, like a cat, Miguel thought staring at the black ears and collar.

"Hm, I love you Miguel." Whispered Kai before he fell into a deep sleep.

Miguel smiled lightly, while running his fingers through his lover's hair. "I love you to, my kitten." He whispered, and then fell into a deep sleep himself.

But not before thinking about ways to pay Bryan and Tala back.

* * *

There, all done. I hope that lemon was ok. It was my second one, so please tell me what you thought about it. And I'm also sorry that I took so long. I was trying to finish other stories and get new chapters typed up and I sort of forgot about this two-shot.

Luckily when I was cleaning out and deleting some of my work that I didn't need on my computer anymore I came across this fic and I was like, aw shit. So I got right to working on it. So please **forgive** me for updating this so late.

Don't forget to tell me what you think!

Until next time,

Tenshi-chan ^_^


End file.
